Alone at Christmas
by SonnySmiles
Summary: When Sonny goes in to get something she left at Condor Studios on Christmas Eve, she finds Chad there all alone. What will he say when she invits him to spend Christmas with her. OneShot or Two.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll be out as soon as I can." Sonny Munroe said to her mother, hoping out of the car. It was Christmas Eve, and she had to run back to Condor Studios, because she had forgotten to pick up her mom's gift there. She ran to studio 3 and found her gift right where she thought she had left it, laying on the coffee table in the prop house. But when she was heading back out she noticed something she hadn't seen when she came through the first time.

Studio 2, where Mackenzie Falls was shot, the door was slightly open and she swore that she could hear the muffle of a television on. Curiosity, getting to her, she pushed her way in and followed where the noise was coming from. It didn't take her that long to find where it was coming from. She peeked around the door framed and was startled at what she saw.

There sitting in the middle of the room was none other then Chad Dylan Cooper. Slumped down on the couch, flipping through that stations as is there was nothing on worth watching.

"Chad?" Sonny said, while finally stepping into full view. "What are you doing here all alone on Christmas Eve?"

Startled Chad flew up off of the couch, shocked to see anyone hear at all this late at night. "Better here then in an empty house all alone. What are you doing here anyways?"

Sonny walked into the room and sat on the other end of the couch. "I left my mom's present in the prop house, and had to come back in a get it. When I was headed back outside I heard noises and well here I am." she said, while glancing at the T.V. taking notice that he had stopped on the 'So Random!' Christmas special. Chad must of noticed that too, and flipped the T.V. off. "What do you meant that you don't want to be in an empty house? Is you parents not coming home for Christmas?" she asked.

"Nope, said they didn't have scheduled. Said they might try and make it back for New Years if the could."

"They have to schedule to see there only son?"

"Doesn't matter. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need anyone anyway." But Sonny could still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well, I should be going, Mom we'll be starting to wonder where I am at." She said while walking to the door.

"OK, I guess…..I guess I will see you after break." just the tone in his voice made her stop. He didn't sound like his normal confided self, instead he sounded like a sad little boy.

"Chad would you like to come and spend Christmas with me and my mom?"

"I don't need your pity Munroe."

"I know, and I'm not. It is just that we normally have Christmas at my grandparents with thirty of our closest relatives. But a blizzard back home, has us stranded here. This is going to be our first Christmas with just the two of us. It would be nice to have at least on more person with us. And seeing that you are here all alone, so what do you say?" She said.

"Wouldn't your mother mind?"

"I'm sure she would be okay with it, she did make enough food to feed both of our casts, twice. Please?" she said, while giving him puppy dogs eyes.

"Fine, but I am only doing it for the food." he said, while following her out of the door.

"Sure, you are Chad." Sonny said, smiling.

* * *

_A/N: So should I add another chapter or just end it here? Tell me what you think. Danielle._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I was just going to leave it as a one-shot. But every single person the reviewed asked for another chapter. So here you is chapter two._

* * *

A few hours a later and a quick trip to Chad's house, Chad found himself on the lumpiest couch known to mankind. Looking at the clock on the VCR it read 12:01 a.m. So it was officially Christmas day. He could hear some rustlings in the kitchen, which when he heard that made him shoot up from the couch for the second time that night. Walking over to the kitchen he pushed the door open and peaked inside, all he saw was something red and white.

"Santa?" the person turned around.

"Chad?" came Sonny's voice. "Did you just call me Santa?" she said, while chuckling a bit.

Chad's face turn beet red. "Well it is Christmas Eve. What else am I to think?"

"That maybe either me or my mother was up in the middle of the night. Your 17 Chad not 5." she said, still laughing.

Chad watched her as she grabbed a plate from one of the cupboards and a glass. She place 4 cookies on the plate and got some milk.

"Milk and cookies. Really Sonny really?"

"Yes, really. Unless you want some for Santa?" she said, while walking out of the kitchen.

"Why do you have cookies at midnight? Don't you think that it is a little late for snacks?"

"Something that me and my grandmother would do every year. She would wake me up ever Christmas at midnight and we would come in the kitchen and eat cookies and milk until I would fall asleep on the counter. Just missed doing that this year, so I got up and decided to do it by myself." "That must be nice. Having family traditions like that. Wished that I had something like that sometimes."

"You know Chad, you are all ways welcomed to come back here next year. You don't have to be all alone again."

Chad smiled at that. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I should…I should take my things and head back to bed." she started down the hallway.

"Hey, Sonny." he said, walking over to stand in front of her. "Thanks for being so nice. I know that I'm not that nicest person in the world, just glad that you don't treat me that way." Chad said that, taking noticed that Sonny wasn't even paying attention to what he was even saying. He was about to say something about it, but glance up to see what Sonny was looking at. There nailed up one the ceiling was mistletoe.

"Uhhh…..you do know that we….we are both standing under…mi…mis…mistletoe?" Sonny stuttered.

"Ye..yeah we are? What do you wa….want to do about that?"

"Well, you know that tradition says that we have to kiss."

"I know, but does that mean that you want to kiss me." Chad said, while smirking.

"Well I…I…do you want to kiss me?"

"Uhhhhhh….."

"Well, we could kiss, just for tradition. I you want to." Sonny said, while looking at her feet.

"Just for tradition." Chad said. The both stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes.

"How about on the count of three?" Sonny suggested.

"Sounds good."

"One."

"Two."

"Yeah, I was going to say that." Chad said. "Uhh…Two and half."

"Yeah, we can do that. Umm…three."

Chad took three small steps toward Sonny, and gingerly placed his lips on Sonny's. Both of the could feel the sparks the was going threw both of the bodies. It didn't take Chad that long, to put both of his hands on Sonny's waist pulling he closer. Sonny hands found her way into Chad's hair, both of them were so caught up in the kiss that neither on of the noticed…..

"Ahem." both Sonny and Chad pulled away from each other so fast you think that one was shot.

Connie Munroe, in her bathrobe, looking very amused, stood right outside her bedroom door.

"I thought I heard something break and came out to see what it was." Sonny looked down, and saw at Chad's feet her plate of cookies. She had clearly had gotten caught up in the kiss she forgot about them and dropped the plate. Also she noticed that Chad had stepped on it and broke it in to four. The glass she had still in her had, and Chad just took notice that the back of his shirt was soaked, with milk.

"Oooopppss." Sonny said, sheepishly to her mother. "I'll just….I'll just get something to clean that up." Sonny said, walking toward that kitchen.

"Chad, I think that I have one of Sonny's dad's nightshirts that you can wear. Just leave that on the washer and I will wash it for you in the morning." Connie walked in her bedroom and came back out.

"You break her heart…I brake you neck….I don't care if you are Chad Dylan Cooper." Connie said, while handing Chad the night shirt. With that she headed back in her bedroom, and closed the door.

Forty-five minutes later Chad was laying back down on the couch. For once he was glad that his parents had actually given him something special for Christmas. They have given him a chance to be with Sonny. And with that he was the happiest he had been in his life.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you like it. I was thinking about writing a sequel about New Years. Hope you all like it. Peace out Suckas! Sorry I couldn't resist. Just heard Chad say that on Disney Channel. Hope everyone have a happy holidays! Danielle_

_And thanks to Girltech101 for review about Sonny and Chad kissing under the mistletoe. If it wasn't for you, I would never of gotten the idea for the second chapter.  
_


End file.
